


Fixation

by orphan_account



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boy is this gonna be messy, Gay, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Non-Sexual Bondage, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Trans Male Character, Yander Sebastian, Yandere, but maybe a bit hot?, explicit content, possesive/unhealthy behavior, yandere Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian and Sam notice just how wonderful the new farmer is, and decide to make him their own, no matter the obstacles.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian, Sam/original male character, Sebastian/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is your one and only warning: This will be graphic and gory.

Lyrus Moonlake was always a very outgoing and happy man. He was always the man who had a hug to give, a joke to share, and a shoulder to cry on. Even working those grueling hours at joja, he was the only smiling face. He wasn't a small man either, or one that most people would just look over, what with his teal hair and soulful brown eyes. Maybe that was what made his grandpa so fond of him since he looked like him in his youth, that and he was his only grandson. His grandpa always told him that he would be perfect for it and that he would fit in with the townsfolk easily. He could only hope that was true. Admittedly, he just spent his first day with introductions so he could avoid cleaning up. He chatted and talked with a few interesting characters, like the old blond lady Pam that reeked of beer, and the gentleman that lived by the beach named Elliot. They were very nice. It was as he was heading back towards the forest to get home that he saw a group of people his age. He felt a surge of excitement "Hey!" He called, waving at the group that was smoking under a tree.  
The blond looked up and shot him a bright smile "Hey! You must be the new farmer! I'm Sam. The purplette is Abigail, and the guy with black hair is Sebastian-"  
Abigail spoke up "We can introduce ourselves, right Sebastian?" She nudged the boy next to her, who seemed a bit startled.  
Sebastian stared for a moment too long before speaking "...Yeah." He shifted awkwardly on his feet, and then looked away.  
"Well, I'm Lyrus and you're right, I am the new farmer. Though, I will admit I'm kinda avoiding it right now." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.  
Sam smiled "Can't blame you! You know, if you want I can come to help you." He offered with a bright grin.  
"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. If you really want to help though I wouldn't complain. Anyway, I better get going and get some sleep." He waved at the group and began the walk through the forest to his home. He couldn't help but feel a thrum in his chest thinking about the two boys. They were very handsome if a little shy. 

The sound of something snapping a branch roused Lyrus from his slumber. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn before climbing from the bed. He was only wearing his boxers and t-shirt, so he was hardly ready to face a bat or slime if one was outside. He turned on the porch light and peeked outside "Hello?" He called, looking around and seeing a dark shape scramble onto the path to town. He sighed. Maybe it was just a deer or something. After all, this was the middle of the country and this area had been left alone for such a long time, they probably had lived here a while and were just curious. He went back into the farmhouse, unaware of the figure hiding just beside the door.


	2. Chapter two: Sam's POV

Sam didn't mean to startle the farmer. If he had just avoided that stupid branch maybe he could've watched him sleep for just a little longer. He looked so peaceful, his long lashes and plump lips just seemed so innocent. So peaceful. He almost considered opening the window and just having a little *peak* into the private life of his new love. Thankfully Lyrus didn't seem too afraid, because he didn't check behind the door and just went right back inside. How cute. He would need Sam to keep him safe, after all just about anything could be out there. He raised quietly and watched as his beloved settled back in and went back to sleep. He watched for a few more seconds before deciding he should get going. After all, his mom would worry if she went to check on him and he wasn't in bed. He moved through the silent streets of Pelican Town, not a soul around as he slid to his house. He opened the window to his room and climbed in. He stripped down and silently slid into bed, mind wandering all over the farmer. He was just perfect. He couldn't wait until he learned all about him, every tick, every quirk, every little thing that would make him smile, and everything that would make him blush and shiver. He licked his lips at just the thought. Sam woke up early that morning. He just couldn't wait, he wanted to go see Lyrus, he wanted to get close and maybe even *touch* him. He threw his blankets back and put on some working clothes. He whistled a tune as he laced up his shoes, His mother knocked "Sam? What're you doing up so early?" She asked, slight concern on her face. "I'm gonna go help the new farmer. That place is a wreck and he could use the extra hands." He finished and stood up, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "Oh! Emily said that Sebastian went over there too. It's so nice for both of you-" Sam jumped up and practically sprinted out the door. How *dare* Sebastian. How dare he get close to his farmer. His Lyrus. He sprinted almost the entire way and saw the pair hammering away at stone and wood to clear space. Just as he was about to scream he saw Lyrus look up and the smile that crossed Lyrus' face made all his rage fade away "Hey Sam! There's an extra pickaxe sitting up on the porch! Once we finish up this area I'll take you guys to lunch!" The farmer called with a bright grin. "Sounds good!" Sam went to the porch and grabbed the pickaxe. He turned to Sebastian who looked back with a slightly nervous expression. Sam got to work hacking at rocks for hours, occasionally stealing a glance at Lyrus or Sebastian. It was only when noon hit that Lyrus stopped, using his shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead. Sam felt a lump in his throat before coughing to clear it "Hey Lyrus, why don't you start ahead? Sebby and I always get the same thing there so we won't need time to look at the menu." "Oh, sure! I'll see you guys there." He waved and hurried off to the pub. As soon as he was out of view Sam grabbed his pickaxe turned to Sebastian "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring. "Calm down, Sam. I know how you get, and you know how I get. Why not just stop this before things go horribly wrong? Think about it, we can share. We can keep him safe, together." Sebastian held his own axe a bit closer. Sam thought over the idea. It wasn't a horrible idea in all honesty. He did care deeply about Sebastian, and he knew Sebastian would never lie to him, or hurt Lyrus. He rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding "I...Suppose. Fine." He said before crossing his arms. Sebastian smiled "Yeah, ok, sounds great. Let's get going before he worries, yeah?" Sam nodded in response before the pair began to walk down the long dirt path. The walk was uncomfortable and silent, but things became comfortable again once the two entered the pub and saw Lyrus chatting with Gus. He turned to them and waved "Hey! Gus and I were just talking, and he gave me a great recipe for spaghetti!" His smile was infectious and soon enough Sam was grinning. "Gus' spaghetti is the best, lucky duck. Try to figure out his maple bar recipe for me too, ok?" Gus scoffed "No chance, kiddo. The usual for you two?" He took out a notepad as Sam and Sebastian nodded in sync "And you wanted that spicy eel, right?" Lyrus nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I love seafood, especially eel." He was holding a mug full of ice water with a slice of lemon in it. Similiar mugs were given to Sebastian and Sam who drank greedily. Sam looked up at Gus "Double up on the meatballs for me, ok? I've been clearing stone all morning with these two studs and now I need some protein!" "Alright kid. Make sure you don't injure yourselves out there, it's hard work." He swept off to the kitchen to cook. Sam hummed a tune from their band and finished his water "Well, you guys wanna play some pool while we wait?" He asked and Sebastian nodded. "Sounds good!" Lyrus stood up and the trio walked to the pool table. Lyrus grabbed a pool pole and stood on one side of the table and smiled. Sam grinned "Alright, the loser has to jump into that nasty old pond." Sebastian scrunched his nose "That's nasty.." "You're on!" Lyrus rubbed chalk on the end of his pole. Sam grinned and set up the balls "Watch and learn.." Sam was shaking as he wiped the algae off of himself "Ew, ew, Ewww!" He groaned as Lyrus went to fetch fresh water from the well. "You're the one that made the bet, Sam." He said as he used the wheel to raise a bucket of clean water. Sebastian picked out some newspaper from Sam's hair "That's gross." He tossed the paper into the trashcan. He picked a few more pieces of trash out of Sam's hair and off of his body. Lyrus brought the bucket of freshwater over, and dumped the bucket onto him to rinse some of the smell and algae off "This pond used to be so nice when I was young..." "Joja kinda fucked up the water systems," Sam said as he used the towel to dry himself "It's pretty tragic." "Ugh, yeah. I worked for them for three years..I just couldn't do it anymore." Lyrus shivered at the thought of being trapped inside again. Sebastian grabbed a towel and rubbed Sam dry "Don't blame you," He looked up at the slowly darkening sky "Anyway, we better get going." Sam sighed "Yeah, mom might be worried about me." He stood and waved a Lyrus "We'll come and help you again tomorrow!" He called as Lyrus waved back. Sam watched him disappear inside and looked to Sebastian "Hey, I want you to help me with something tonight." 


	3. Chapter Three: Sebastian's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start heating up, so just start preparing yourselves

Sebastian felt a sense of anxiety and excitement as he acted as the lookout for Sam "Are you sure this is the best idea..?" He whispered as Sam opened the window.  
"Yeah man, it's fine. I just wanna see what the inside of the house is like." He assured him as he finally slid inside "Come on."  
Sebastian followed Sam quickly and looked over to see Lyrus fast asleep in bed. He looked peaceful and didn't even move as the pair began to creep around the small house. Sam was examining the small door to the bathroom and opened it. Sam watched him grab something and raised a brow. He decided against commenting as he looked over some old pictures of what seemed to be a teenage Lyrus and his grandpa. He had a big smile on his face and was holding up a rather unimpressive bass. Sebastian smiled and looked over other pictures which included Lyrus' mother and a much younger Lyrus. He looked a lot like his mother, with the same big, soulful eyes. He saw Sam come back over and nodded "Let's get going, yeah? Don't wanna push our luck."   
"Yeah, let's get going." Sam crawled out the window. Sebastian was about to follow when he heard Lyrus stir. He dove under the bed and waited as he heard the man mumble something softly before settling again. He peeked out and noticed the farmer was back asleep. He practically leaped out of the window and followed Sam. Both sprinted to Sam's house. They had told their parents they were having a sleepover which was partially true. Sam opened the window to his bedroom and helped Sebastian in, pulling a pair of boxers from his jacket with a smirk "Look what I got~" He purred and Sebastian blushed "He's gonna notice those are gone, Sam."   
"Oh, I know," Sam said as he looked them over. They had a star pattern on them and Sam held them close, inhaling. Sebastian made a face "You're fucking nasty."  
"I know that too." He inhaled the scent again "God, I want him so bad. Too bad he'd hate us if we kidnapped him."  
"Yeah, he would." Sebastian said as he sat on Sam's bed "I think he'd be easy though. I checked his socials and found his 'secret' blog. He talks a lot about wanting to be loved and how touch starved he is." Sebastian took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag.   
Sam made a grabbing motion "Share?" He asked almost like a child. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at that. His best friend may be childish, but he was cute. He handed his cigarette to Sam and watched him take a long drag before blowing the smoke out the window. Sebastian laid down as he took back the cigarette and put it out on an ashtray that Sam kept next to the bed. He tugged Sam closer and rolled his eyes at Sam's smug grin. Sam kissed him and smirked "Oh Sebby, I can't wait until we get our hands on him. I really can't." Sebastian received another firm kiss on his lips and ran his hands up and down Sam's back. He tugged lazily at Sam's belt "Can I...?" Sam nodded "Mhmm." His response made Sebastian smirk and he flipped their positions. Sebastian tugged Sam's shirt up and ran a hand down his abs. This wasn't a romance thing, in all honesty. It was just sex. Yeah. Just sex. With a bit of feelings involved.


	4. Chapter four: Lyrus' POV

Lyrus read over the letter Joja corp had sent as he looked at the ladder that led into the mines. He held his grandpa's old sword at his side as he shoved the letter into his pocket and climbed down the rickety ladder. His boots hit the ground and he looked around in the dim light. He couldn't see very well, but he could hear something moving around in the dark. He swallowed nervously but got to work hammering away at some stone. He needed just a few more pieces to give Emily so she would expand his house. He cracked the stone and put it in his bag. He kept hammering stone until hearing a sort of sloshing sound. He squeaked seeing a small, blue-ish purple slime. He tilted his head to the side and leaned closer "Hey little fella, what're you doing?" He asked as the slime curiously observed him before it crept forward. He dug through his bag and pulled out a parsnip he had grown on his farm before offering it to the small creature. The slime reached forward and took the snack, eating it hungrily. It seemed to chew and absorb the treat before it slid onto Lyrus' hand and slid up to his shoulder, settling there. Lyrus smiled and gave it another parsnip "Heh, I'm gonna call you Jelly." He went back to gathering rocks and materials as the small slime snuggled close to him. He soon gathered the last piece "There, all done! You wanna come home with me, Jelly?" He asked. The little slime nodded and slid down his arm and into his bag. Lyrus smiled and climbed up the ladder. He walked out, flinching a bit at the harsh light. He made sure Jelly kept hidden as he rushed home. He opened the door and set the bag down "Here we go, go on Jelly." He cooed. Lyrus opened one of the boxes he had that contained his old dog supplies. He filled a bowl with water and set it down for Jelly, along with taking out a few toys "Here you go bud!" The slime greedily drank before jumping up onto his couch and flattening itself to sleep. Lyrus rolled his eyes before going outside. He brought the stone out and put it in a box, putting the label on. Emily would receive it tomorrow and hopefully start working on his house. As he stood he noticed that there seemed to be two sets of human footprints that weren't his leading up to the house. They seemed very recent. Odd. Maybe Sam and Sebastian had tried to visit while he was away? He shrugged and headed back inside.

Lyrus slept soundly, Jelly resting on the pillow next to his head until there was a thud. Jelly shot under the couch and Lyrus groaned until there was a louder thud. He opened his eyes and sat up in surprise. There were a few more thuds and he realized someone was knocking at his door. He yawned groggily and pulled his robe on over his shirt and boxers as he headed to the door and opened it "Hello?" He was surprised to see Sam and Sebastian were both sitting there with rather shy smiles "Oh! Hey guys! Come on in." He said as he stepped aside.   
The pair walked in and Sam smiled "Hey! We wanted to talk to you."   
"Oh? You do?" Lyrus asked, a bit confused as he sat down on the couch.  
Sebastian sat down next to him "Well, Sam and I were just thinking.. You're so handsome, and we really like you. Like, really like you." He said as he rested a hand on Lyrus' thigh.  
Sam sat on the other side "So, we want you to come with us to a sort of after-party after the egg festival." He pushed up close to Lyrus, who was trapped between them.   
Lyrus blushed brightly "Y-yeah that sounds really nice but uh-"  
"Shh, why don't you let us give you a taste of what will happen, yeah?" Sebastian grinned and ran his hand further up Lyrus' thigh.  
Lyrus grabbed his wrist "I uh, haven't prepared or anything, and this is really sudden.."  
Sam leaned closer "Look, we want you, we've wanted you, and we want to make you feel really nice." He purred.  
"O-oh..ok, I mean..It's been a while.." Lyrus was moved quickly, now on his back with Sebastian behind him "O-oh!"  
Sebastian kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms gently around Lyrus' waist. Sam smirked and tugged his boxers down, tilting his head as he eyed Lyrus' pussy. Sam licked his lips "Mmm..~" he leaned down, and ran his tongue over Lyrus' clit, which made the farmer gasp and flinch. Sam held his thighs, and continued to lick, and lick, and lick. Lyrus squirmed and moaned, eyes wide as Sam continued to tongue at him adoringly.  
Sebastian kissed his cheek "You're so cute... It'll be my turn next time, I'll make sure you feel real good." He said with a grin as Lyrus bit his lip, Sam pushing his tongue inside and smirking up at Lyrus.   
"Oh my god, please..Fuck!" He groaned as Sam rubbed his clit at the same time, grinning and thrusting his tongue until Lyrus seized up and came.  
"Aww, what a good boy. Don't worry, we're gonna be here alllll night for you." Sam said as he rubbed Lyrus' thigh.


End file.
